Jalousie
by meta.licana.1
Summary: Ma toute première fanfic. Une journée normale à la guilde jusqu'au moment où Mirajane veut faire des siennes et décide d'organiser un bal. découvrez cette histoire qui sait peut-être vas-t-il se passer quelque chose pendant cette soirée.


Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est ma première FanFic, je vous remercie d'avance pour les comentaires, n'hésiter pas à m'aider pour les prochaines.

Samedi matin, dans la ville de Magnolia

C'était un matin comme tous les autres, le soleil traversait les rideaux de son appartement. On apercevait une tête blonde qui dépassait de lit mais si l'on s'approchait plus près on pouvait aussi voir une touffe rose. Et comme tous les matins quand la jeune blonde se réveillait elle se métait à hurler après le jeune rose ( je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ).

- Qu'es-que tu fais encore dans mon lit ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ben, j'dormais jusqu'ici, grogna le rose.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne dors pas chez toi tu as une maison non ?! Beugla la jeune fille.

-Parce que je préfère ton lit, contra-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Mais où est-ce que tu a été éleve, je finir par demander a Levy de mettre des runes pour la nuit !

-Je suis ton coéquipier, fais pas ça ! dit-il déçu par la solution de son amie.

Oui on pouvait dire qu'il était déçu il ne dormait pas avec elle seulement pour son lit hyper confortable, en effet il dormait avec elle car quand elle dormais il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, la regarder. Vous connaissez déjà sa réaction quand elle se reveille avec lui dans son lit.

- C'est pas pareil Natsu, ici c'est chez moi tu n'as pas a t'incruster chez moi comme sa, coéquipier ou pas, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dur mais difficile a tenir à cause du regard de chien battu que lui lançait Natsu.

- Steuplait, Lucy lança-t-il.

- Bon Je vais aller prendre une douche donc tu dégage, fini-t-elle par dire ne se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Natsu obéis donc et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour rejoindre la guilde. Après son bain Lucy s'habilla pris son petit déjeuner et parti vers la guilde. Elle atteigni les porte de la guilde on entendait le bruit d'une bagarre surement. Elle entra donc et se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Salut Mira, un chocolat s'il-te-plait.

- Salut Lucy, tiens ton verre, ça va ?

- Bof, souffla la jeune fille.

- Tien! Serait-ce la faute d'une certaine salamandre ?

- Oui , répondi-t-elle sans relever le sous-entendu de son amie.

- Ah oui, que c'est-il passé ?! Demanda Mirajane des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Bah, il s'est encore introduit chez moi sans mon autorisation et se matin je me suis encore réveiller dans ses bras dans mon lit, à ces mot ses joues rosirent.

- Ah c'est tout, dis Mirajane visiblemnt déçu.

- Eh ! Mira tu pensais à quoi là ? hurla la mage totalement rouge.

- Calme-toi je suis désolé mais on vous voit toujours ensemble alors j'ai cru que votre relation avait évolué, souffla-t-elle d'un presque désolé.

- Mira tu ne vas donc jamais laisser tomber, murmurra la jeune blonde qui commençait à se lasser des allusions de la jeune argentée.

- Exa? Mais dit moi que dirai tu de faire un bal ?

- Un bal pourquoi ?

- J'en ai assez qu'il ne se passe rien ici donc si on organise un bal tu pourra te déclarer a Natsu ou d'autre couple pourrons se former ! Ce serait génial ! ( Elle comnçait sérieusement a divaguer ).

- Mais Mira combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je n'aime pas Natsu, souffla la jeune fille.

- Je te crois pas Lucy ! Ou alors c'est Natsu qui t'aime ! Ah c'est génial pendant un bal il va venir te voir, vous aller danser, il va se dévoiler et vous aller vous embrasser et après plein de petits bébé qui m'appellerons tata Mira ! C'est génial !

Mirajane s'evanouis sous le coup de l'émotion. Luxus qui passait par ( comme par hasard ) la rattrapa et l'installa sur une chaise, pendant se temps Lucy finissait son chocolat.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude : bataille générale, le fraisier de son altesse Erza au sol etc toute la journée.

Le soir Lucy rentra chez elle, décida de prendre une douche. Mais quand elle sortie de son bain notre blonde entendis un bruit, elle enroula donc sa serviette et pris une poêle ( sortie d'on ne sait où ) et se dirigea dans son salon, poêle en main. Elle entra dans le solon et hurla en voyant le Dragon Slayer de feu lire un de ses romans.

-Natsu pose ça tout de suite, je t'ai déjà dis de pas le lire. T'es sourds ou quoi !?

-Mais, Luce j'aime bien lire tes livres moi ! Ah et Mirajane m'a dit de te dire que lundi il y aurai un bal.

- Ah oui elle m'en a parler mais je pensais pas que c'étais pour de vrai.

- Ouais enfin Mira elle a des idées bizarre.

- Et tu et juste là pour ça ?

- Bah oui pour quoi d'autre sinon, de toute manière j'avais pas le choix sinon Mira m'aurait tué de toute façon. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

- Bon ok c'étais sympa d'être passer mais moi je vais manger donc tu t'en va compris ! Sur ce elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte en vain il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et refusait de bouger.

- Non, je pars pas en plus j'ai faim, t'as du poisson ?

Le mage était déjà assis à table en attendant Lucy. Résigner elle alla donc dans sa cuisine faire a manger, quelque minute plus tard elle ressorti avec deux plats de nouille - un bien plus grand que l'autre - et s'installa à table avec Natsu qui avait attaqué son plat.

- Dis moi Natsu il est à quelle heure le bal de lundi ?

- Il commence à 18h et il faut être accompagner d'un cavalier. Je me demande a qui je vais demander d'ailleurs, dis t'aurait pas une idée Luce ?

- Euh... Non pas du tout et en plus moi non plus je sais pas avec qui y aller. Raaah, elle m'énerve Mira avec ces idée de couples !

- Je sais j'ai qu'à y aller avec Lisanna !

A se nom la mage stellaire frémi et une sensation bizarre dans son cœur, " c'est rien " se dit-elle, ne pouvant empêcher un voile de tristesse de recouvrir son visage. Elle étais déçu qu'il ne pense pas a lui demander a elle, sa nakama.

- Luce ça va ? Tas une tête bizarre d'un coup ?!

-T'inquiète c'est rien chuis juste un peu fatiguer, dépêche toi de finir que je puisse aller me coucher ! C'étais d'un ton sans appelle qu'elle lui avait dit cette phrase.

Natsu grogna mais fini son assiette avant de courir vers la fenêtre en hurlant bonne nuit Luce une fois qu'il fut a pied dans la rue.

- Et la porte, cria-t-elle, à quoi elle sert !

- A nous séparer murmura le rosé sans que Lucy ne comprenne, elle n'avait pas la même ouïe que le chasseur de dragon.

Elle le regarda donc partir vers chez lui avec tristesse en se disant qu'elle aurai aimé être à la place de Lisanna. Quoi ! Hein ! Mai non qu'est-ce que je raconte moi je m'en fiche il fait se qu'il veut !


End file.
